The present invention is directed to a fashion accessory article, and more particularly to a novel, simplified, economical and yet highly effective closure device for securing the accessory article in a closed configuration and/or for securing loose ends of the constructed device without securing the device itself in closed configuration.
A new and attractive form of fashion accessory article is constructed of thermoplastic monofilament elements of a size and character to have a degree of stiffness and resiliency. A wide variety of artistically unique and highly attractive fashion accessory articles can be formed using one or more lengths of the plastic monofilament, formed by a series of interconnected loops in a continuous, chain-like manner. The resulting device is typically of somewhat elongated, strip-like form comprised of a series of repeating interconnected loops. The resulting design, although relatively simple, is artistically highly attractive, and products incorporating these artistic designs have been marketed very successfully.
In the construction of the accessory articles, a continuous length of monofilament element, which may be single or combined with one or more similar elements, is formed into a starting loop in the region of a midpoint between its ends. The portions of the monofilament element(s) on either side of the starting loop are looped and intertwined in various predetermined patterns, often but not necessarily using the same pattern for a given article, to form the desired artistic pattern.
At the end of the completed article opposite the starting loop, the free ends of the monofilament elements must be secured. Additionally, where desired, the constructed fashion accessory article may be joined at its opposite ends to form a circular element usable as an armband, wristband, necklace, etc. Pursuant to the present invention, a novel and improved arrangement is provided for securing the free ends of the monofilament and, where desired, forming the article to a closed loop. The arrangement of the invention involves the placement of a small locking collar over the loose free ends of the monofilament, and then fusing the end portions, preferably under heat and pressure, to join the ends and to flatten and deform the end extremity into a flange-like portion which prevents removal of the collar.
Where the accessory article is to be formed into a closed ring, separate ends of the monofilament free ends are placed in straddling relation to elements forming the starting loop, such that the starting loop is captured and secured when the locking collar is put in place and the monofilament ends are fused and flanged.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.